Neighpon (Japony)
Introduction A country off the coast of the Haysia mainland, roughly near Salt Korea. This country was once closed off the the rest of the world but has now opened its shores for all to visit. The country also has its own Royal families, aristocrats and such much like Equestria. The nation is also well developed in terms of technology that runs on magic, either powered directly by Unicorns or charged with Unicorn magic. The country focuses on trading farming goods and technological goods. Despite how modern some parts of Neighpon can be, other parts still remain untouched by modern comforts. The ponies there are also very warm and kind towards guests and visitors. Inhabitants Neighpon has a well balanced number of pony types however the majority of ponies that inhabit the nation are mostly Unicorns. Hence the importance of Unicorn magic for their daily use. The crops and other farming often have special machines that are run on Earth Pony strength or Unicorn magic while Pegasus ponies handle the weather. All three species work together to strive for success in their work. Even in the bustling cities, many of the rail transports, scooters and other transportations are commonly powered by Unicorn magic. The nation truly relies heavily on the magic of unicorns. Many Unicorns are taught basic magic at school in special classes. Earth and Pegasus ponies are also given special classes so that way each and every pony has a role in the nation and can contribute in any way they can. The inhabitants are also often quiet and peaceful despite how modern the country is. They treat visitors with warm welcomes and respect one another. The young fillies are often very well mannered as well. Many of the ponies still believe in tradition and maintain peace with nature making all the ponies of Neighpon very conscious of their development so they do not trample the harmony made with nature. Royalty The Emperor of Neighpon is a mysterious figure that has not been seen for more than a thousand years. Legend has it that the Emperor is a mighty Kirin, a Unicorn mixed with a Dragon and has a Lion's tail. Some say the Emperor is a mighty Alicorn or an Alicorn Kirin but none have seen the Emperor ever not even his family. It is forbidden for any to look at the Emperor directly as the people of Neighpon view their beloved Emperor as a powerful figure. It is said that those who see the Emperor will be blinded forever. The Royal family are descendants of the ponies and their families that have served the Emperor and have proven their loyalty. Only the Royal family members and those who are granted special permission are allowed to enter the Palace. The Palace has no guards as it is guarded by a magical field created by the Emperor himself. The shield has been up for a thousand years and has never been penetrated. Few are allowed through the shield and none can see into it. Despite the Emperor's secluded life, he does show care and love for his subjects. There are times the Emperor uses his magic to stop disasters from coming to Neighpon. The Emperor also voices his opinions in running the nation. His word is law to the ponies of Neighpon and few if any dare question his words. He does not speak directly but sends his handwritten letters to the ponies and leaders of the nation. Relations with Equestria After opening up its shores to the world, Neighpon opened trade with Equestria. The relationship between the nations remains peaceful. Getting to Neighpon Generally the best form of transport is by an airship or a normal boat. Other modes of transport are acceptable as long as they fit within the Guidelines. Notes It is always best to do a bit of research on Nippon (Japan) before you allow your pony to go to Neighpon. You might find that some things you know are completely off. Do not just rely on basics you learn from anime and such, DO the research. Leave a comment below if you wish to know more or have things you don't get or want to add something. Also the artist has granted permission to use the flag in this wiki. Category:Haysia Locations Category:Locations